1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electronic apparatuses, and particularly to a locking mechanism, which can fixedly clip an antenna onto an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Antennas are commonly used in electronic apparatuses for sending and receiving signals. A typical antenna includes a mounting end and a free end opposite to the mounted end. The mounted end is mounted and attached to the enclosure of the electronic apparatus. The enclosure has an engaging block with a U-shaped cutout. The U-shaped cutout is for receiving the free end of the antenna therein. The width of a top open end of the cutout is smaller than the diameter of the free end of the antenna, while a closed bottom end of the cutout is equal to or larger than the diameter of the free end of the antenna. When the antenna is to be placed in the cutout, a force is applied on the free end of the antenna for forcing the free end of the antenna to snap into the cutout. Because the width of the open end of the cutout is smaller than the diameter of the free end of the antenna, the top end of the engaging block instantaneously deforms outwards when the free end of the antenna snaps through the open end of the cutout. When the free end of the antenna has passed through the open end of the cutout, the top end of the engaging block is restored to its original state and the free end of the antenna is therefore secure in place by the engaging block.
However, the engaging block is usually made of plastic which deteriorates after a period of time and the resiliency and deformation capability will, accordingly, be reduced. This may result in the antenna not being securely fixed to the enclosure and may disengage from the engaging block.
What is needed, therefore, is a locking mechanism for reliable securing the free end of clamping an antenna onto an electronic apparatus for an extended period of time.